Better Than Revenge
by molly.the.snee.rose
Summary: This is a songfic to Better than Revenge by Taylor swift. May be multi-chapter later! Read and Review
1. Better Than Revenge

If you read my other story, I'm putting it up for adoption because it's too hard to write. For now, I'm going to do song fics and one shots. I really hope you like this! It's a song fic to Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift. I would listen to the song before you read this.

*~MOLLY~*

**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"  
>Time for revenge<strong>

Joy, I will get my revenge.****

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>

After my first year at Anubis House I thought everything was going to be perfect. Boy was I wrong. He left me for Joy. I thought it was going well, I finally had Fabian as my own, well, I guess good things can never last.****

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating in me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<br>**

After Joy not being at Anubis last year I thought Fabian would forget about her. I completely forgot about the possibility of them both liking each other. I guess the kiss meant nothing. It hurt, a lot, but I wasn't going to let her get away with it that easily.

**She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge**

I know she's not what Fabian thinks. Everyone hides something and what she hides is under those short shorts, skimpy tops, and tight dresses. Pure slut. She's been getting along with everybody at the house just fine, but once I jump in they won't adore her anymore. Stealing guys won't make her popular this time.****

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<strong>

Yes she is liked throughout the school, and yes I am the nerdy one, but that doesn't give her the right to brag. I am still liked, it's not like people have forgotten about me, they just want better, and apparently she's better. I honestly don't see what people like about her. She's always mad about something and she's sometimes rude. She makes fun of me just because I like writing songs and poetry.****

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<strong>

She seems to think she's Miss. Perfect because of her vintage clothes and boyfriend. That's not how it works. Joy's the one that has been stuck in a boarding school all of her life, I've been to real school and there Joy would be nothing but fake. She has got to know sooner or later.****

**She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find**  
><strong>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge**

I know she's just using everyone, but no one else seems to pay attention to that fact. Fabian will be mine and she will be sorry. That will happen soon, I know a way.****

**I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<strong>

I may be less popular than her, but I've had experience. I've been put through cheating before, I can get the guy back again, like always. No matter what she says.****

**She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge**

She won't be miss popular for long, I will plot my revenge.****

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'cause I don't think you do.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**

She won't know what to do when I come in, but for now Fabian is hers. She took him from me and now his heart belongs to her. I hope I can fix that.

Hope y'all liked it! I may continue this as a multi-chapter song fic thing! I'll only do that if you guys want me to! Please review!


	2. Can Somebody Say Drama!

**Yay! You reviewed! I am not making this a story with a bunch of songs, but at the end of each chapter I'm going to put a line from Better Than Revenge. I hope you like it! Review!**

***~MOLLY~***

**Can Somebody say Drama!**

I am going to get him back. I slowly approached the sitting room, everyone in the house was there, perfect.

"Hey guys!" I said as cheerfully as possible, "Fabian, can you help me with my homework?" I asked politely.

"Ummm, what do you think you're doing?" Joy questioned, I smiled.

"Just asking Fabian to help me, I mean, he is my friend." I blinked like a sweet school girl.

"Well, American, he's my boyfriend."

"So, he used to be my boyfriend until he cheated, but that doesn't make a difference does it?" I was holding back a laugh.

Fabian nearly choked on the water he was drinking when I said this.

"Mate, you told me that you broke up with Nina before going out with Joy," Mick said, you know, he was helping me even if he didn't know it.

"Ummmm…"

I interrupted Fabian, "No, he called me and said that he was dated Joy and felt bad, so he broke up with me so he wouldn't be a 'cheater'."

"That's kind of low," Jerome said, thank you.

"Yah, Joy, you don't just let someone cheat," Patricia added.

Then, everyone left the room slowly, leaving Fabian, Joy and I. I smiled widely and then followed the others out of the room. Step 1, complete.

"Nina!" Amber screamed once I got into the room, "Why didn't you tell me Fabian cheated? I would have yelled at him forcing him to apologize and then Fabina would still exist!"

"Fabina?"

"Yah, it's like Selieber, which I don't believe in, cute couple names!"

"You have got to stop reading those magazines," I joked.

Then, my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the number, long distance. Maybe it was one of my friends from home. I answered, "Hello?"

"Nina! We've all missed you so much!" a familiar voice said from the other line.

"Blaine! How have you been?"

"Good, well, I have a kind of funny story. Emme got mad at me because I wasn't there to see you this summer, so she had her dad pay for us fly to England for a week!"

"That's great! I have to go though. See you soon!"

When I got done talking on the phone I could tell Amber was about ready to bomb me with questions. Luckily, Trudy called us for dinner before Amber got the chance.

Everyone else was downstairs by the time me and Amber got down. I noticed Joy was sitting in my usual seat, so I took a seat at the opposite end next to Jerome and Mick.

"Joy, why'd you take my spot?" I asked, grinning.

"Because, moron, you were trying to ruin Fabian and my relationship! You don't deserve to be even near us! I wish you never came to this school, we would have all been happier if you stayed at home with your Gran! WE DON'T NEED YOU!"

"Joy! You don't have to be a bitch about everything! Wouldn't you be mad if someone stole your boyfriend?" Amber yelled. I've never seen her get that mad.

"I can't believe we used to be friends," Mara piped in.

Once again, everyone left. I didn't think I would cause this much drama, oh well. As long as I get my revenge.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys at the playground won't make her many friends. Soon she's gonna find, soon she's gonna find. There is nothing I do better than revenge._

**So, there you go, second chapter, sorry it's so short. It will be longer next time! Please read and review!**

***~MOLLY~***


	3. Defeated

**OK, I don't have much of a babble, but I have a question. Does anyone know when the second season of House of Anubis airs? I'm kinda mad that it hasn't started yet.**

**Defeated**

When I got back to my room I noticed amber was gone, I guess she was with Alfie. I just then remembered that Blaine and Emme were coming.

"Trudy," I said once I found her in the laundry room, "Is it OK if some of my friends from America come to stay for a week?"

"You mean Emme and Blaine? Yes, they called me earlier today, such sweet kids," she replied.

"Thanks! Do you know when they're coming?"

"This morning, around three."

"Thank you Trudy!"

"No problem dear."

I made my way back upstairs. I had always had a crush on Blaine, but he never noticed me. Blaine always seemed to like my enemies. Over summer Emme told me that he was dating Skye. Maybe he'd help me get Fabian back…

"NINA!" I heard Joy scream. Oh. No.

"What do you want?" Now she was standing in front of the door to my room, that dimwit.

"I want you to back off, okay? Fabian is mine now. He will never go back to you again. Understand?"

"Yes Joy, I completely understand your logic because nothing _ever _happens to the good guys." She must have not understood my sarcasm because she looked completely satisfied. That moron.

Once she got out of my way walked into my room. Why does my life always have to suck? I seem to always fix it, but can't it just be right from the beginning?

"Nina Martin!" great, Amber's back, "You never gave me the chance to ask you who you were talking to on the phone!"

"They were some of my friends from back home. They are going to stay at Anubis for a week."

"What, more Americans?" I shot her a questioning glance, "Not that you're not awesome I mean, you are my BAF, but your accent kind of does get annoying."

"Don't worry, yours is annoying, too."

"Hey! You cannot make fun of my accent! British people are way superior!" she said with a grin.

"Okay Amber, but I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

"Okay, night night!"

"Do you think we should wake her?" I heard someone whisper. What time is it?

"Heck yah!" this person was louder. I felt someone shake me; I decided to open my eyes to keep the people out of their misery.

"NINA!"

"Oh my God! Emme, Blaine!" I said while giving them hugs, "What time is it."

"You know… four in the morning or something like that," Blaine replied.

"Nina! Why are you awake? Ummm, who are these people?" Amber stirred.

"They are my friends from America."

"Oh, can you tell them to go to bed?"

"You can," I replied laughing.

"Fine, Americans, can you please go to bed?"

"Yes we can. We'll be sleeping in the common room," Emme said over her shoulder as she began walking out of the room.

"Goodnight," Blaine said and exited. I instantly fell asleep after they left

I woke up and got ready. Thank the lord it was Saturday! I was super excited to spend time with Emme and Blaine. I walked downstairs to find everyone there eating breakfast.

"Hey guys," I said and took my new seat.

"Hey Nina! Your American friends are really cool!" Jerome said with a mouth full of French toast.

"Why doesn't anyone say these things to our faces?" Emme asked.

"Oh, right. Then Emme, you're very awesome," Jerome said causing Emme to blush.

"What about me?" Blaine asked. Typical Blaine.

"You're alright."

The rest of breakfast went great! The only problem was that Joy kept on trying to butt in to our conversations. Luckily, no one listened to her. When everyone was done I went to find Blaine.

"Blaine?" I asked when I found him walking to the common room.

"Yah Nina?"

"I need your help."

I ran over my plan with him. He was going to "ask me out" in front of the whole house. I honestly didn't know what would happen, but it was worth a shot. He said he broke up with Skye, but wasn't ready to date for real. It took me a while, but he finally agreed to fake date me. We walked into the room separately so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Nina, can I talk to you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I know I will have to leave in a week, but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked loud enough for Joy, Fabian and Jerome to hear.

I smiled, "Yes, I would love that."

I turned around and Fabian was staring at me like I was an alien and at Blaine like he just came from Hell. Joy looked defeated, but I think I saw a little grin spread on her face.

"Congratulations Nina, but really, you could do better and Blaine," she turned to him, "you could do way better! Nina is really boring. Mara's probably more exciting than her!"

Joy was smiling like a maniac. How could I lose at my own game? She completely defeated me.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list. She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it._

**Tell me if you like this chapter! I'm kinda unsure about it. And my last chapter only got 2 reviews when I know that a bunch of people have subscribed to it, yah, I get the emails. So, I'm gonna be mean and say that I won't post the next chapter until I get 7 reviews! MWAHAHA! So, thank you to 2theleftx2 and I x3 Andy Sixx for reviewing! **

***~MOLLY~***


	4. Help

**I'm so so so so so sorry about the late update, but in my defense you only did 4 reviews, not 7, sooooo PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**Help**

I ran up to my room only to be followed by everyone in the house, except Joy. Why Fabian went, I don't know, but I didn't want to ask him, I have had too much drama already. Amber was the first one to speak.

"Nina, we all are happy that you and Blaine are dating, Joy was just being the brat she is!"

Surprisingly, Fabian didn't say anything. Wasn't he going to defend his girlfriend? Maybe he didn't even like her, but I don't want to get my hopes high.

"Amber, to be honest, I wasn't really going to date Blaine. It was just to make Fabian jealous, but that epically back fired. It was stupid and childish," I said, I wanted them to know the truth.

Again, Fabian didn't say anything. He just stood there. Maybe he was as defeated as I was…

"Can I talk to Nina alone?" Mara asked.

This completely surprised me. Mara and I have never been that great of friends. We would talk sometimes, but we both knew that it was just to be nice. I had never thought of Mara more than the sweet, preppy, school girl. I guess that was just because I had never gotten to know her. Once everyone left the room she sat down on my bed next to me and sighed.

"Nina…" she seemed to be thinking about something else, "Nina, I know how you feel."

I nodded and she continued, "Well, scratch that, I kind of know how you feel and I think I can help. When Mick was dating Amber I felt invisible and I kind of got him the wrong way, but that's not the point. Fabian obviously doesn't love and respect you as much as you love him and that's how I felt when Mick was with Amber," she turned and faced me, "You need to move on."

I just sat there watching her as she cried. I felt sick inside. I pulled her in and let her cry on my shoulder for five minutes, then, breaking the silence I decided to speak up.

"What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and looked at me, "I was so caught up with dating Mick that I forgot about everything, and I'm not happy. I forgot about Amber and her feelings, I forgot about Jerome, I even forgot about myself. I don't want to date Mick, but I feel that since I've already hurt so many people I can't just end it."

"Well," I began, "you first need to think about yourself. You can't please others without pleasing yourself, first. Who do you want to be with?"

She paused, and thought, "Jerome," she said flatly.

"Then go ahead and be with Jerome! You have your whole life to live for."

"Thanks Nina, but now I have to help you. Move on, have fun, be free. You do not need Fabian to make you happy. And who knows, maybe he'll figure out how wonderful you are along the way."

"Thanks," I took a deep breath, "I think I need some rest."

"Okay, Nina, feel better," and with that, she left.

That made me feel a whole lot better, but I'm not actually tired, I wanted to be alone. I'm glad that Mara's going to finally be happy, I still don't get why she helped me. It was nice, though. It helped a lot and maybe I should move on from Fabian. He was never going to love me the way I love him. Maybe, I should give up on it all…

I woke up to Amber blow drying her hair. She seemed deep in concentration.

"Morning Nina, are you okay?" she asked not looking up from her hair.

"Yah, I'm fine."

"Mara wanted me to tell you that she's going out with Jerome now, I don't know why you would care though…"

I smiled. _As long as Mara's happy, _I thought.

"Thanks Amber."

I walked downstairs to find everyone except Joy at the table for breakfast. I sat down in my new seat and smiled at Mara. Today, I wouldn't let anyone get in my way. I turned around and whispered in Jerome's ear, "Congratulations."

That brightened up him usual frown. This day was already better.

"Hello guys!" Joy came down with a large smile on her face, kissed Fabian's cheek and started eating an orange, "I want to apologize to Nina for everything that happened to her."

"Thanks Joy," I said a little uncertain.

"Nina, I mean it, okay."

"Okay," I said nodding.

After Breakfast Joy pulled me aside.

"Nina, we both know that you want Fabian, so back off. Let's just pretend that we like each other for," she paused, "reputation purposes, okay?"

That little bitch, "Joy, I would be completely fine with us being friends, and I'm over Fabian."

"Or so you say…" and then she walked off leaving me guessing what's going to happen next.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress._

**Okay, I want 5 to 10 reviews and I think I'm going to end the story next chapter because I know what I'm going to do. I hope you liked how I added Jara! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

***~MOLLY~***


	5. Done

**First, I would like to say that this is not going to be the last chapter like I planned, there's going to be a chapter after this to wrap everything up. I hope you enjoy this! Love you all!**

**Done**

I woke up because of the stupid Monday sun. Not the best way to start the day, but I somehow managed to drag myself out of bed and go to the bathroom. Amber wasn't awake yet, so I didn't bother waking her and then making her pissed. Like normal people, Amber did not like Mondays. I got all ready and then headed down stairs. Everyone was at the table eating, (except Amber of course) but I just walked passed them grabbed a banana and left for school.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone, so I didn't. The day just dragged on in my misery. I shouldn't be that upset, but Joy just gets to me. I want to set things straight with her and everyone at the house after dinner.

I think I'm making everything silent. Everyone's just staring at me as though I'm supposed to say something, but I'm keeping quiet and eating my spaghetti. Of course the awkwardness has to end sometime and Joy's the one to break it.

"Nina, I love your shirt!"

I look down, "It's just a white tank top…" I say, what the heck does she want?

"I know that," she says with a smile, "I was just trying to be nice."

That just made me mad. I have no clue why, it's just seven words, but the fact that she gets so much more attention because of her lies makes me go over the edge.

"Joy, please don't make that crap up. I know that you hate me and I know that you don't believe me, but lying like that won't help. Yes, you win, you have Fabian, but I'm over it! You just have to process in your brain that sometimes people that have less can be happy. I'm completely fine. I don't need your lies, or anyone's sympathy. I'm done playing this game," I say the last part in a whisper. I'm on the verge of tears.

That got everyone even quieter and the awkwardness started to increase.

"And Fabian," I say with tears in my eyes, "you just make it a heck lot worse. It's like you don't care about anything. I know for a fact that you don't like Joy anymore, but for some reason you're making us all miserable.

"I just want you all to know that I'm done with it all. Joy's with Fabian and I'm completely fine with it! She won because apparently she's better. I'm moving on."

And then I just left. I turned around and walked up to my room as calmly as I could, ignoring all of the whispers downstairs. I also ignored all of Joy's comments. I ignored Fabian's blank stare and Mara's sympathetic looks. I was done with the drama and I wanted it to be OK again. Yes, I am going to try to forget everything that has happened. But I won't. No one will. These events will never be forgotten.

_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

**Okay, I know it's short, but I still have the last chapter to write and I'm leaving to camp for a month on Tuesday, and want to finish this before I leave. I will start writing my next sstory during camp, but won't have internet to upload it. Please tell me if you want my story to be Jara, Jerina, of Jartricia. Thanks! Love you all! Review!**

***~MOLLY~***


	6. Moved On

**Last chapter! Whoo hoo! I hope y'all have been enjoying my story! Get ready for the next one! And because I haven't done this since the first chapter or something like that here is a disclaimer.**

**I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR THE SONG BETTER THAN REVENGE!**

**Moved On**

Dear Diary,

I haven't written anything since the whole Joy thing happened, but that's just because my life has gotten a lot better. Joy's gotten better, but I still don't talk to her like she's my best friend. Fabian dumped Joy after all of the drama happened and then tried to get me back, but I turned him down. Mara was right about how I should live my life. Jerome and Mara happily celebrated their three month anniversary since they started dating. Amber and Mick are going out after Mara broke up with Mick. Patricia seems to be flirting with Alfie; no one really knows what's going on with them. As for me, Blaine and I celebrated our month anniversary last week. He's staying in the house, but Emme wanted to go back home. Everyone is happy at the house.

School has been as boring as ever, I miss escaping to the attic with Fabian, but that's the past. I have been focusing on my future more this year. Mara taught me to move on, so I am. That is why I will be attending an acting school in New York next year. I'm ready to let go all of the things that have happened in the past. Blaine and I will visit each other and see if our relationship lasts. I bet some people think that I'm unhappy with all that's been happening, but I'm not. I'm ready to leave Anubis and all of the bad memories. Amber might be going to a fashion school next to my school, but she hasn't been accepted yet.

Everyone's ready to move on. This will probably be my last entry. I'm happy now and don't need a diary to spill my secrets.

Love always,

Nina Martin

I put down my pen and smiled. I'm ready. No more revenge.

**I know, it's short. And I know, some stuff didn't exactly go with the story, but I have an explanation! Some stuff happened to me this past year and I would always escape and write my thoughts and feelings in a diary. When all the problems were solved I realized that writing ina diary makes me feel more depressed, so I moved on. I wanted to show some of my experience in this chapter because it makes it easier to reflect Nina's feeling. I hope you enjoyed my story! You all rock! **

***~MOLLY~***


End file.
